The Confusion of Liz and Bella
by CaelumScriptor
Summary: A girl gets attacked, hit with a memory charm and stunned. When she wakes up, she doesn't know anything, not even her own family. The people in London call her a 'witch.' Plus, some students that come from 'Hogwarts' are acting odd. What to do?
1. The Last Day

**I do not own any thing you recognize.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold October afternoon, with no clouds among the sky to block the sun with. Leaves of all colors fell to the ground creating a two foot pool that was preventing cars from driving through the streets. Trick-or-treaters bundled themselves in so many layers of jackets that you could barely see their costumes as they knocked on doors collecting candy. Seeing them, Isabella Mathews remembered her dreaded rule that was given to her every Halloween: giving out candy. She ran home quick - as quick as you can be when the pile of leaves were up to your knees. At last, she arrived at her house; 10 Maple-Wood Drive, Elizabeth, New Jersey.<p>

"I'm home!" she called out as she pulled off her scarf, allowing her long wavy black hair to cascade down her back freely. She bent down to brush the leaves off her suede black boots. Her mother entered the room greeting her with a warm hug. However, by the look on her mother's face she could tell that her mother was troubled about something.

"What's wrong, mom?" she asked.

Her mom looked around uneasily before telling her, "Come with me."

Confused, Isabella followed her into the living room and sat down on the soft gray couch. She began to open up bags of candies.

Soon, her mom spoke up. "This is about your father."

Immediately, Isabella looked up, away from the candy bags and into her mother's eyes. "What about him?"

True, Isabella was interested. Her mother would rarely speak about him. There were no pictures of him anywhere in the house. Isabella asked he mother about him once but she just changed the subject. This was the reason why she was also worried and confused. What had caused her mom - after years of doing her best not to mention him; finally decide to tell her daughter about him? Then a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She grabbed a bag of jolly ranchers and went to open the door. It was her friend - Jasmine. Or so she thought.

"Hi, Jasmine," greeted Isabella.

'My name is not Jasmine," said the person.

Isabella gasped; it was not even girl, much less her friend, it was a small boy's voice.

_'Wait. but how could that be? It looked exactly like a girl!'_she thought. At the same time, Isabella thought everyone was a girl unless it was obvious. Isabella quickly shoved candy in his hands and tried to close the door, but she couldn't. The boy was somehow able to stop it from closing, stopping the door from slamming into him with a sudden halt.

"Mom," she yelled, "Help me!"

"She won't be able to." said the boy mischievously.

Isabella looked at her mother. She was not awake. Unconscious? Isabella was not sure. Forgetting about the door, she ran to her mothers side. This was a bad decision because the boy soon came in laughing coldly.

"You!" Isabella shouted, "Get out of my house!"

Her mom was now awake. "Bella, it's okay!" she said, trying to calm her down.

"NO, it's not!" she cried, "look, he only has one eye!"

"Bella, listen!" she yelled at her daughter sharply.

"Not now, mom!"

"Ahahahaha!" came his cold laughter, he was clearly relishing this.

_The scene was getting darker..._

"You are dead now, demigod..!"

"Get away from me!"

"Bella, please..."

"Mom, he is trying to bite me!"

_A new figure appeared in the room..._

"Bella, just listen...please."

"Not now, Mom!" she yelled back for the umpteenth time.

"You're too late to save your daughter, lady..." came his cold voice, lips smirking.

"Bella, ignore him!" her mother raised her voice, yet again.

"How? He'll kill me then!"

_The figure raised a wooden stick..._

"DIE, DEMIGOD!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella...Please."

"Not now..." came Isabella's weak moan.

"Please..." her mother begged, voice fading.

"OBLIVIATE!" the second figure screamed.

"STUPEFY!" he roared again.

A jet of powerful red light flashed out, making contact with her body, rendering her body useless as if paralyzed. Isabella knew nothing now, but 'fear' flooded her heart at that moment. She made contact with something solid and durable. Then she saw no more, and vanished into complete darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>.…... That's chapter one. I will try to do the next soon. Please leave Reviews!<strong>  
><strong>~CaelumScriptor<strong>


	2. A New Life

**AN: ****Okay,****here ****is ****chapter ****two.**** If ****you ****are ****confused ****about ****some thing ****point ****it ****out ****and ****I ****will ****clarify.****Thanks ****to ****whoever ****read ****and ****liked ****my ****story.****This ****is ****the ****first ****fan ****fiction ****I ****ever ****wrote. **

**Editing ****done ****by: ****PhantasmWriter**  
><strong>Reason:<strong>**To ****make ****it ****readable...just ****kidding! ****Just ****some ****minor ****spelling ****and ****grammar ****mistakes ****here ****and ****there. ****She****'****s ****a ****splendid ****writer, ****really.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Hawkins sat up on her bed. For some reason the room looked unfamiliar. She looked out the window. he sun was shining brightly and trees were filled with fresh green leaves. '<em>What <em>_month __was __it?__' _she thought. _'__July? __Wait __a __minute... __How __could __I __forget __what __month __it __is?__'_

"Elizabeth! Come down!" yelled a voice from the floor below.

Elizabeth sat firmly in place, wondering who the woman was talking to. '_But __I __should __know..._' Footsteps began to draw closer. Soon a women appeared at the door to her room. '_Who __was __she?_'

"Come on Elizabeth, we are going to Diagon Alley. Adelina is already done." she said.

Elizabeth got up. She assumed that the women was her mom. '_wait... __Assumed? __I __should __know __for __sure!__' _Before she could say anything, the 'mom' left and the door was slammed shut.

She took out jeans and a T-shirt from the nearby closet while wondering who Adelina was and what was Diagon Alley.

'_Why __don__'__t __I __know?_' Elizabeth thought, trying to whack her head in order to make some sense out of it.

After changing, she found her way downstairs. '_This __is __getting __strange. __Why __can__'__t __I __remember __this __house? __Is __it __even __mine?_'

She found the woman _'__My __mom..?__'_ in the kitchen. Sitting on the table was a girl who, like the woman, had curly brown hair. '_Who __is __she? __Adelina? __Is __she __my __sister? __Older __or __younger?_'

"There you are, dear," said the women, setting a plate of eggs on the table, "Eat quickly I want to go soon.' _'__Go_ _where? __Diagon __Alley?_'

Elizabeth sat down to eat her eggs. The food tasted good. _'__Shouldn't __I __know __that __by __now?__'_

After she was done the lady took her plate and placed it in the sink. After that, she went towards the fireplace and lit it. _'__In __the __middle __of __July?__' _ Then she handed her a flowerpot filled with some glittering, greenish powder. '_What __is __this __for?_'

"Erm..." she began not sure what to say or do. All these questions were filling her head, and plaguing her, one by one.

"What? You don't want to go first?" her 'mom' asked.

"No." Elizabeth replied, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Well, then.. Adelina." she said as she handed the powder to the other girl.

Adelina scowled before taking a pinch of the powder. Then she stepped up to the fire and thew the powder in. The flame turned a vivid green, much to her astonishment. To Elizabeth further surprise, she stepped in the flames.

She shouted "Diagon Alley." Before Elizabeth could blink she vanished into ash and then nothing else. Next, the lady handed the powder to her.

Diagon Alley?" she asked confuses about why Adelina had announced that to the flames.

"Yes, of course," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Where else?"

She then took a bit of the powder, and threw it in the flames. She nervously stepped into it, feeling no pain. Just heat. She opened her mouth a bit afraid of ash getting int her mouth, and said "Diagon Alley" '_What ever __that __place __is..._'

Suddenly, she began to spin really fast causing her to close her eyes shut. Then it suddenly stopped. She got up still dizzy from whatever had happened and brushed the ash off her. She was greeted by Adelina.

"I hate Floo Powder." she muttered. _'__So __that__'__s __what __it__'__s __called...__'_

"I wish I could just Apparate." _'__What __is __that..?__'_

_"_You're lucky you get to go to Hogwarts this year." '_What __in __the __world __is __Hogwarts?__'_

"Mmhmm." replied Elizabeth unsure about how to respond. She had so many questions, but she clamped her mouth shut and observed.

Soon her 'Mom' came out of thin air. and motioned them to follow her. They did so, and they were soon met a group of people who instantly began talking to her 'Mom' after seeing Elizabeth.

"Mary is that her?" they asked. '_What __are __they __talking __about. __What __is __so __special __about __me?_'

"Yes, it is her." replied he lady, "My adopted daughter."

'_So __she _is _my __mother... well __kind __of..__'_Elizabeth thought, trailing back into reality.

"I am in a bit of a rush now, so I'll speak later." She then motioned for the two girls to follow her.

Elizabeth had a feeling that her life was not going to be normal at all with her memory issue, the way her family acted, and the fact that she was adopted.  
>'... <em>How <em>_do __I __tell __them __that __I __really __know __nothing?__'_

* * *

><p><strong>So <strong>**that****'****s ****it ****for ****now. ****I ****will ****try ****to ****do ****the ****next ****chapter ****soon.**** It might take a while. Like ****I ****said, ****this ****is ****my ****first ****fan ****fiction**** I ****ever ****wrote, ****so ****please ****review. ****PLEASE...**  
><strong>-CaelumScriptor<strong>


	3. A Witch?

**Welcome to chapter three of my story. Please forgive me for the long wait. I had a lot of work and had no idea how to continue. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Enjoy my new chapter! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

><p>The trip to in that place called Diagon Alley was not so normal. There were just too many oddities to count. However, Elizabeth seemed to be getting used to it. There was still many questions bothering her - '<em>Why was she here?'<em>

Elizabeth stood up from her chair. It was to frustrating. She had to ask someone.

_'But who?'_ she thought. No one would believe her. She sat down again. Billions and more than billions of questions exploded in her head. She stood up once again. She had to talk to some one. there was no way she would be able to survive like this.

She got out of her room and knocked on the door to her Adelina's room. The door opened. It was clear she had just woken up. She was still in her blue striped pajamas which probably grew out of her few years ago and had a red hair brush in her tangled hair.

"Liz.." she groaned. "It's eight-thirty in the morning. do you have to bother me now?"

"We need to talk." said Elizabeth ignoring what Adelina just said _"Now."_  
>Adelina reluctantly allowed her in. She plopped down on her bed before asking "What is it? And make it quick."<p>

Elizabeth paced around the room, wondering how to word the situation.

"Yes?" said Adelina with her arms folded.

"Elizabeth took a deep breath "I am not sure how to put this," she started. "When we went to... Well, to make it simple, I don't remember a thing."

"Very funny." Adelina said, despite being on the verge of laughter.

"No, I'm serious," insisted Elizabeth, "For some time I didn't even know what month we were in."

"Sure, Sure," said Adelina "You forgot about the time we had to work in the garden because of our pranks."

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"You forgot about the time you blew up the garden wall."

"What are you talking about?"

"You forgot about the time you attacked the poor guy that passed by our house..."

"What?"

"We asked you did that, your like 'He was a monster, not a person!' Sure, you forgot that."

"You're creeping me out. _What _are you talking about? I am telling the complete truth, I cant remember a thing before the day we went to Dagon Alley.

Adelina sighed. "Okay, but this better not be a prank, and I will explain. If it is a prank then I get my revenge on you.

"Okay."

"Well you are a Witch, for starters..."

"A _What_?"

"A witch, you can do magic." Adelina explained, exasperated.

"Um... okay... I'm not sure if I should believe you, but..."

"Well look at all the events that happened at Diagon Alley, there is no other way to explain it besides magic."

"If you say so..."

"Just don't say you don't believe you are a witch at Hogwarts or on the way there"

"Why?"

"Because they will think you are weird then."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because they will. Don't ask me. I don't control what they think. Any ways, why would you be going to Hogwarts if you don't believe in magic?"

"_Fine, _fine, and I never said I did not believe in magic."

"Anyways, That is why strange things happen to you,because you are a witch. But for some reason stranger things happen to you then to most of us."

"Okay..."Elizabethwent on, unsure of how to take it.

"Well anyways, we adopted you."

"Yeah, I figured that out.."

"Apparently you father vanished before your birth, and you mother fell ill and was unable to care for you. She decided to send you to an orphanage."

"Oh, wow..."

"Now, things you should know..."

"Okay..."

"You will be attending Hogwarts to learn magic . That is the most important thing."

"Okay..."

"You should remember anything new you learned at Diagon Alley."

"Okay..."

"Now about our family...Mum will get mad if you make a mess, so make sure you clean after yourself and keep your room neat. you don't want her cleaning it for you. Also, she has a short temper."

"Okay..."

"As for me, don't mess with my things or bother me when I'm in my room. Thats about it"

"Alright..."

"Now for dad, I believe you haven't met him yet. Try to stay away form him, he acts weird sometimes."

"Um... Okay..." Elizabeth replied, unknowing as to why someone would avoid their own parent.

"That's about it. Oh, and your family..."

"What?"

"I don't know much about them but I know one of them is either a muggle or a squib."

"A _what _or a _what_?"

"A squib is a person whose parent or parents can do magic but he can't. A muggle is someone who cannot do magic at all."

"_Okay..._"Elizabeth replied for the umpteenth time..

"Hmm, I think that's it. Please go now unless you are 'bout to tell me that this was a prank." Also, no matter what you think I _am _telling you the truth. It may sound crazy, but it's true."

Elizabeth silently got up and left the room. Everything that Adelina told her was swimming in her head. Part of her believed her, but the other didn't. She opened the door to her room, and slipped inside.

_'What _where_ my parents like... Well my dad... I never met him... What about my mother?' _She thought to herself. Just the thought of it made her feel dizzy. _'Why can't I remember a thing? I should have remembered at least a little...right?'_

The dizziness got worse. She sat down on her bed. Soon enough the room vanished before her eyes, and she was in a completely different place.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Sorry, I know its not that good, but I didn't know what else to do. Liked it? Hated it? Please review. Just because you added his story to you favorites or to the story alert does <em>not <em>mean you get away for not reviewing. **  
><strong>-CaelumScriptor<strong>


	4. At Sea

****Okay, here is Chapter Four. But I have a few things to say.  
>1) I don't own Percy Jackson, if I did then then the books would be terrible.<br>2) If I owned Harry Potter then I wouldn't be worrying about getting into High School  
>3) This chapter is written by PhantasmWriter. Please don't ask me why it is not written by me.<br>CaelumScriptor: So basically I only own a few OC's, the plot and the last sentence... :'(  
>*PhantasmWriter attempts to hug CaelumScriptor, but is shoved off*<br>PhantasmWriter: Ouch...harsh.  
>CaelumScriptor: Too much dialogue... Okay, now for the chapter that I told you about...<strong>**

A ship began a voyage across the ocean expanse. Instead of feeling the cool breeze that slapped the faces of those outside, Elizabeth dreamed alone in her bed.

From the pure blackness of slumber color flashed in front of her, the sight almost alive. But that sight was somewhat alarming. The entire place was torched, fire eating away at the parched, yellowing grass as the sky reflected magenta hues. On top of a brae, she could hear their hearts pounding in their throats, sucking in desperate gulps of air that seemed to wound it more than anything. A black haired girl at the front of the group seemed to have damp hair while the others was disheveled. Her friends heaved, and the blonde fell, clutching her bow and supporting herself on a knee. The other, with shoulder-length brown hair, looked grim as she pulled out a pocket mirror labeled 'C' with silver lining from her back pocket. The black-haired girl looked at herself, noticing the large amount of blood cascading down the side of her face and into her hair like a waterfall.

"Now that is just plain nasty. Could you look at this, Azura?" the brown-haired girl said.

"Teri, I would but I would collapse if I tried. We're out of ambrosia, too." Azura said, whipping her blonde head to notice the heavy shuffling in the background. "Uhh, Isabella-?"

"Another one? Ugh..." Isabella said as she shifted her blade out of it's sheath instinctively. It gleamed like gold, but there were prominent brown stains despite this.

"Go, I'll aim at her legs from behind." Azura said, gritting her teeth as Teri grabbed her shield a few paces behind them and took out a sword similar to Isabella's but thinner, looking at it in disgust.

"Better clean my rapier soon...wish us luck, Mom!" Teri began chanting a prayer rapidly, the only word Isabella could hear was 'Tyche,' repeated several times. Elizabeth thought that that must've been who the prayer was to.

"Tch!" Isabella bit her tongue as her advance to the source of the shuffling was parried quickly, the lighting crackling and running a race from her blade into the woman's. She appeared to be a human, but two scaly, nasty green snake trunks sprouted from the bottom of her loose-fitted cerulean top. Wearing an impish grin that clearly signified that they were backed into a corner, she knocked them back in one fell swoop and was about to advance further until an arrow sprouted from her so-called legs. It was futile, they knew, nothing more than a distraction. Their faces said it all. They were doomed.

"Damn! Stupid Dracaenae, why the heck can't they just leave us alone?" Isabella cursed in a language that Elizabeth seemed to understand perfectly. Teri snorted, and the last strike was about to be dealt, Elizabeth realized, as the Dracaenae's staff crackled with electricity. Isabella's pupils contracted to the size of pebbles as amber eyes slit and the arm jabbed.

"No-!" A dulcet-sounding voice rung out, leaping forward to take the blow, shutting her eyes and flinching violently as her body jerked uncontrollably and gave sickening snapping sounds, almost as if her entire body were to be ruptured from pure pain and pressure. Her electrocuted body lay on Isabella's lap.

Isabella choked on her words. "C-Candice...!"

"No!" Elizabeth jolted up in bed, clutching at her heart. "Wh-? Just a dream? Thank goodness, it was just a nightmare..." Elizabeth felt the courage to draw her eyes away from the blanket, but instantly regretted it.

For there were two slit amber eyes that were very familiar indeed. She stared at them for a few moments, and they vanished.

**Okay, so on Thursday there is a chance of a hurricane hitting your area. I am getting my results for a test that I took in October. If my results aren't what I expected then there is a chance I will create a hurricane. If you don't want it to be as bad as it will be then review so you can cheer up my day and I might stop the hurricane.  
>- CaelumScriptor<br>PhantasmWriter: You'd better, for my sake. I go to school with her, there's a good chance I'd end up dead. Have mercy on my soul and review, constructive criticism is also valued, chocolates and-  
>CaelumScriptor: -frozen hot chocolate are for those who do, for FREE you don't have to pay like everyone else!~<br>PhantasmWriter: Frozen..? Hot? How can it be frozen if it's hot? Paradoooooox.  
>CaelumScriptor: True, but that's what they are called... Now let's just drop it.<br>PhantasmWriter: Eh, okay. Again, please review~**


	5. Author's Note: Discontinuation

Okay, Hello to whomever is reading this, for whatever reason you are. Its been a long time like several years?Just to let you know, from now on this story is officially discontinued.

Unfortunately, this story is going nowhere. When I wrote this story, I didn't think about making a clear plot. Also, I have no inspiration. I really have no idea how to continue this. Lastly, the main reason I am no longer writing fanfictions is school. School is not as easy as it used to be. Its tough. I need to put my full effort on school and put everything else secondary.

Okay, I think that sums up everything. So to those who are actually reading this: Goodbye, most likely forever. I will probably not be reviewing fanfics or any of that sort later. The most I do now is read without logging in. If you do have any good fanfics you think I will like, send them to me. It will probably better than reading stories I don't really care for, like I am doing now.


End file.
